Courtroom Love
by WaterAndSkyRoses'Productions
Summary: In the world of the Courtroom there are many things that can turn one's life inside and out. But when his girlfriend's life is in danger, can Klavier help to stop a madman? Kalvier X OC


Courtroom Love

_***Bang***_ the sound of a gunshot rent the still silent air like loud thunder, a few passer-buyers gasped in horror and stopped walking as they saw a gruesome sight unfold. Cassie Edgeworth, a 22 year old prosecutor crumpled to the ground beneath her blood pouring out of her chest as a man with brown hair and burning blue eyes stared triumphantly at her bleeding form. "LONG LIVE THE **D.E.F.E.N.S.E**!" he cried out in victory as he ran away into the night.

Klavier Gavin walked slowly on his way home after a trial that lasted way to long for his taste had gotten out, the conviction was the one he'd wanted "Guilty" just the way he liked it. _Now to see a certain __Fräulein__ prosecutor for that dinner she promised me._ he thought eagerly as he walked down the street a small smile playing on his face at the thought of said "Fräulein1", as he rounded the corner however, those thoughts were quickly dashed as he beheld the sight he came upon, a large crowd of people were huddled around something on the sidewalk, Klavier pushed his way through the mass of onlookers, and saw a sight that would haunt his mind for a very long time. Cassie lay there very still, seeming not to move at all, the front of her black suit-coat was covered in blood, her black shoes were very dirty and one pale hand covered a spot on her stomach. "Bewegen!" Klavier shouted and the crowd moved aside to let the young German prosecutor through, he held the young girl in his arms brushing some of the blond hair out of her face. "Has an ambulance been called? he asked a man beside him "Yes, they're on their way, I just pray this young lady makes it in time." the man replied, a small moan attracted Klavier's attention back to the body he was currently holding, "Cassie can you hear me?" he asked softly as he held her tightly, eyelids fluttered slightly before opening halfway to reveal faded emerald green eyes that were a sorry sight from the usual sparkle of determination that they normally held during court. "K….Klavier?" _Oh __Gott_2, the poor girl's voice sounded so weak, so close to death that it made Klavier want to scream in agony, but instead he watched as she raised her other hand to rub her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked softly the answer she gave was just as weak as her last reply, "I…I can't see." Klavier's insides went cold _"blood loss"_ if this kept up, she'd die before she'd get to the hospital. "Just hold on, you'll get your sight back soon" he promised, trying vainly to stop the tears from forming in his blue eyes, she saw them, even with her sight fading and refocusing in a dizzying dance of pain she saw her long time friend and ally's eyes brimming with the liquid that pertained to sadness. "Klavier… S-Sie nicht schreien…" she spoke in broken German which only made the tears in Klavier's eyes threaten to fall even more, Gott, if there was any way to stop time and save his little angel he would do it in a heartbeat, he heard the blaring noise of the ambulance drawing nearer to them. "They're coming Cassie, hold on a little longer." he begged her, cleaning to the hand that wasn't pressed against her stomach, "Klavier I…." Cassie began but her eyes were slowly closing, Klavier feared for the final time, he clung to the girl "Sterben Sie nicht! Bitte sterben Sie nicht! Ich liebe dich!3" he cried as the white-hot tears fell onto his beloved's face "Ich liebe dich!"

Everything was black as if someone had painted the entire world in that hateful color, the massive amounts of pressure on her body gave Cassie the feeling that someone was sitting on her chest and not getting up, she struggled to breathe and was surprised that air flowed naturally into her starved lungs, after calculating and categorizing her pains, she slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by a slightly unusual sight. She half expected to wake up and find herself in Hickfield Clinic with a pervy trying to touch her, but this room was much larger and very pristine it looked very much like the very prestigious hospital that her father had taken Cody to after he'd had a really bad case of food poisoning, she turned her head to the left and saw what looked like half of the flower shop stacked around the wall and several boxes of what looked like candy and sweets plus several plush toy were there as well. She smiled weakly as she saw a framed photograph of her father and her siblings sitting on one of the bedside cabinets, slowly turning her head to the right she saw Klavier slump in a chair at her side, he was fast asleep and Cassie saw by his rumpled jacket and disheveled hair that he'd been there the whole night, looking beside the chair she saw an overnight bag and realized that he'd been at her side the entire time she'd been admitted. With a soft groan she tried to sit upright, only to have a sharp pain shoot through her stomach causing a small cry of pain to escape, this cry woke Klavier from his sleep and he immediately shot up in surprise seeing his friend awake. "Cassie? Oh danken Sie Gott4, you're awake." he said as he held her to him "Klavier, what…?" Cassie tried to say but the blood that was keeping her upright decided in that moment to dessert her, she tried hard to keep herself upright but Klavier, seeing this gently placed her back into a lying position. "I'm alright Klavier." Cassie protested, "Nein Cassie, you're not alright yet. I shouldn't have let you sit up like that; your body's still healing." Klavier replied stroking the young girl prosecutor's hair out of her eyes, now bright and full of the sparkle that he feared he'd never see again. "S-stay with me?" Cassie whimpered half from fear, half of great sorrow that the one man that truly cared about her since she was first declared a prosecutor would leave. "I'm not leaving you." Klavier whispered softly as he watched the sandman claim his dear girl into the abyss of sleep, he continued to stroke her hair until a loud growling from his stomach told him to go and get the necessary nourishment he needed. He stood up, straightened his jacket and his hair, and placed a gentle kiss to Cassie's forehead, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I'll be back in a bit, be a good girl and rest. Ich liebe dich." He then rose and exited the room and into the hallway to the cafeteria for some much needed lunch.

Miles Edgeworth drummed his fingers nervously on the steering-wheel of his car as the afternoon traffic to the hospital was moving incredibly slow, his fourth child had been attacked late last night and the man responsible was sitting in the detention center looking for an attorney that would defend him, Edgeworth smirked at the 100% feeling that no attorney would defend that vile scumbag after what he'd done. He'd set up a clever trap for his daughter's "attempted murderer" by placing his eldest daughter Alana on a press conference stand pleading with the crowd to make the real person who shot and "killed" her sister to come forth and let justice be done, the **D.E.F.E.N.S.E** man that had attempted to take one child away from him tried to steal another by way of trying to shoot Alana in the same manner as he had Cassie, however with the man trying the same tactic twice and all the while being filmed by secret police officers disguised as news crew members the man was caught. As he pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked his car in a stall, he flashed back to a few years earlier when he and Cassie had come to the same hospital to visit Phoenix before becoming temporary defense attorneys to defend Phoenix's ex-girlfriend Iris; Cassie had been carrying a small bouquet of flowers and seemed so vulnerable that Edgeworth was unsure if bringing her there was a good idea. Now Edgeworth was the one that was nervous, he sighed opening the door of his car and getting out, he went to the door behind the driver side and opened the door and retrieved some white roses, wrapped and tied with a pale pink bow, he gently held the precious gift in his arms and walked into the hospital.

The sound of a male voice humming and the scribbling of a pen on paper awoke Cassie from her sleep, she saw Klavier showered and changed into another pair of leather pants but no longer wearing his trademark purple jacket, clad only in his black tank-top he sat at the table inside the hospital room, however it was pulled nearer to the bed, Cassie sat up slowly and was surprised to find she didn't wince in pain. She leaned over slightly and rubbed Klavier's shoulders, surprised to find them extremely tense, Klavier moaned slightly, recognizing the soft comforting hands of the girl he was so fond of working out all the tense and tired kinks out of his muscles, making them feel loose and able to move. As the young girl completed her task Klavier gently grabbed her left hand and pressed it to his lips. "Danke5." he whispered. "Sie sind willkommen6" she answered in perfect German. Klavier chuckled slightly, those German lessons she'd been taking where really paying off, he only hoped that the teachers wouldn't teach her any German curse-words or else he'd be blamed for it. A knock on the door broke any possibility that they would kiss as Cassie's father Miles Edgeworth entered the room, carrying a dozen roses. "Cassie darling, how are you feeling?" Edgeworth asked, keeping his voice to a low rumble, "I'm fine father, it was just a minor hole in my stomach." Cassie said softly and giggled and Edgeworth smiled. Yes, that was his fourth child alright, as tough as nails but knowing when and where to show weakness. He placed the roses into a vase and patted his daughter's hair fondly, "The man who shot you is currently looking for a defense attorney. However, he has yet to find one." he chuckled at the thought, "But why would a man like him do such a thing to a prosecutor's daughter?" Cassie asked "I can answer that" Klavier said and Cassie turned to look deep into those blue eyes that had been her last sight before she'd lost consciousness "That man kept saying 'Long live the **D.E.F.E.N.S.E**' I did some research while you were asleep, '**D.E.F.E.N.S.E**' is actually an underground cult that lives to exterminate all prosecutors from a specific city or country. You where the fifth on a hit list that would've made that man famous among his peers, but since you didn't die they would've tried to kill you again by a different mean because they do not rest until the specified target is destroyed." "That is why we came up with the plan to draw out the killer by making it seem you had died and Alana was begging the killer to come forth in a press conference." Edgeworth said stroking Cassie's back in a soothing manner to keep the girl calm. "T-to think, that man would've done anything to see me dead." Cassie stuttered, her voice easily betraying her fear, Klavier nodded to Edgeworth and he removed his hand from her back so that the German prosecutor could embrace her. "Hush mein Engel7." he whispered soothingly stroking her hair as he felt her shaking arms wrap themselves around his back "It will be alright, the man will get a life sentence and he'll be placed in a cell with no contact with the outside world, ever." Cassie sighed softly as Klavier's promise sunk into her frightened mind, as did a wave of exhaustion before she could say anything, the world went black.

Klavier felt Cassie go limp and went silent to listen for her breathing, the steady flow of oxygen lightly tickling his neck told him that she'd fallen asleep again, good, at least she was giving her battered body time to heal, he and Edgeworth spoke about who would prosecute the trial which Klavier agreed to do it since Cassie was working with him and partly because of his undying love for the girl. He then told Edgeworth of that love, at first, it seemed as though the former 'Demon prosecutor' would blow up and demand Klavier never see his fourth daughter again, but then, he smiled and warned Klavier never to harm her or he'd find himself in terrible trouble.

A few days later, Cassie was released from the hospital and the trial was set to begin, except with one twist: the female prosecutor was also a witness for her own side of justice. She stood in the Prosecution lobby with Klavier waiting for trial to start when she saw the **D.E.F.E.N.S.E** member being led to the defense lobby, he tried to make a grab for her but Klavier acted fast and pulled the girl into his arms and away from the deranged man. "THEY SAID YOU DIED!" the man screamed "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" "Because" Cassie answered coolly "I wanted to come here to personally kick you murdering ass back into that jail cell." Klavier laughed out loud, he couldn't help it, Cassie's cool determined face was just too adorable sometimes, he smiled fondly at her before they were asked to enter the courtroom so the trial could commence.

June 29th, 2:45 PM

District Court

Courtroom #1

The judge sat at his podium looking grave, "Court in now in session for the attempted murder of Cassie Edgeworth." he stated firmly, an older man who appeared to be more like a defense attorney for the Navy stood in the Defense corner, "The Defense is ready Your Honor." his voice was calm, cool, controlling. Cassie's eyes flickered to Klavier who smiled gently down at her before looking at the Judge. "I believe the prosecution is ready to rock Harr Judge." he looked back at Cassie "Aren't we?" he added placing a hand over hers, she felt braver, the testimony she had prepared in her head came to her clear and strong. "Yes, the prosecution is ready Your Honor." she said, her white teeth gleaming in the light. "Hmmm, it seems you had quiet an adventure for yourself Ms. Edgeworth, I'm glad to see you back in this courthouse again." The Judge said smiling at her. "G-Good to be back Your Honor." The Judge nodded. "Very well, Mr. Gavin your opening statement please."

The trial seemed to drag on for hours, Klavier proved much of the defenses evidence irrelevant until it was time for Cassie to give her testimony, she spoke clearly about the events leading up to the shooting.

_**That's when the Defense made their move**_

"OBJECTION!" Cassie heard the defense attorney cry out as she finished recounting her very last sight before losing consciousness. He then began pressing her statement very hard, questioning her on every small detail possible, Cassie's face turned pale, the sweat poured down it in sheets. From the spectator's gallery, Edgeworth could see his daughter's plight, if the defense kept pressing her in this manner; it would no doubt tax her already weak body, and thereby cause a terrible strain on her energy. "STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" the cry rose from the witness stand, Cassie was in tears, the cold mask that she'd put up for the trial was failing, as to was her strength. "I DIDN'T LIE! I SWEAR I DIDN'T! THE DEFENDANT IS THE ONE WHO SHOT ME! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" she sobbed. "Your Honor, the Defense is clearly badgering the witness!" Klavier cried. "No…" Cassie's voice had changed rapidly from desperate pleading, to an almost exhausted sound. "If they want the truth…then they should…they should ask the 'other…victim'." Cassie saw the room go hazy, as the colors and shapes swirled until darkness filled in and all was quite.

Cassie had collapsed! A commotion rose from the gallery, the judge tried to restore order, "ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! There will be a recess until things are shorted out." Klavier raced over to the witness stand and gently gathered the fallen female prosecutor in his arms, he carried her back to the hallway and laid her gently on the sofa, and lightly took her wrist confirming her pulse. It wasn't very strong but he attributed that to the hell that the defense attorney had put her through, he took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket wetted it in the drinking fountain and began to lightly dab it across Cassie's forehead and cheeks, as Cassie began to come 'round he took a plastic cup and trickled some water safely down his girlfriend's parched throat, she seemed to want to inhale the water but he pulled it away in time so she wouldn't choke. "Nein8, not so fast little one." he chided softly as he held the cup away from her, he noticed her father behind them but ignored him in favor of sweeping Cassie's hair out of her sweaty face, "Klavier…" Cassie's voice sounded horse with pain, it made Klavier's stomach tighten with fear, fear for the young girl he had fallen for. _Would she have to go to the hospital again? Was she really that sick?_ Those questions and hundreds more, swam through his mind, making him dizzy, he willed himself to stay focused on the girl's face, her emerald eyes now slightly open. "I want to try again, I want to testify against that man again." "Again?" Klavier looked at her in shock as she slowly sat up placing herself in a stronger stance, "Yes, again. That Defense attorney was deliberately trying to weaken me so I wouldn't testify again. But I will." Her hands balled into fists as she stood up now looking a lot stronger then she had been before, she looked up at her father, smiled and walked back to the courtroom doors, but paused before opening them looking at her father and the man she had fallen in love with. "Let the games begin"

Four hours later Cassie walked out of the courtroom, looked around to see if anyone was there (which they weren't) and let out a cry of happiness, "Guilty" the verdict had been the one that she and her family had wanted ever since the whole mess with the **D.E.F.N.S.E** had started. Klavier came up behind her and scooped her up, twirling her around in a circle with much excitement. "Perfekt, Absolut perfekt!9" He cried as they spun around once more before he set her back on the ground. "Well done Cassie, I'm very proud of you." Edgeworth said standing near the two happy prosecutors, Cassie smiled, for the first time in what seemed like forever, she could smile again. Klavier's smile turned into his infamous smirk and before the young blond could question it, his lips were on hers in a sweet kiss.

_As they kissed, the rest of the world and all of time seemed to stand still._

1 German: Miss

2 God

3 Don't die! Please don't die! I love you!

4 Thank you God

5 Thank you

6 You're welcome

7 Angel

8 No

9 Perfect, Absolutely perfect


End file.
